Story Recommendations
by Supergeek-110
Summary: Review with a number and one to three characters and I'll write a very short story of it for you
1. Options

Pick a number and one to three TTTE characters and I'll write a very short story about it.

1- "What did you break this time?"

2- "No, I didn't take it!" *Object is very clearly seen in character's cab*

3- "You know they have a huge crush on you, right?"

4- "Hey! Get those away from me! I'm allergic!"

5- "I am not afraid!" *lets out a high-pitched scream*

6- "You wouldn't be laughing if I told everyone what happened to YOU on April Fool's last year!"

7- "How are you not cold? I'm freezing!"

8- "It's not the smartest idea to kiss me." "Why?" "I have a cold."

9- "I can hear what you're saying over there!"

10- "They're right behind me, aren't they?"

11- "You're cute when you smile. You should do it more often."

12- "Wake up! Wake up! It's snowing!" "It's two in the morning…"

13- "It's not a smart idea to wake them up, they're not really a morning person."

14- "Why are you crying?"

15- Your own recommendation  
I may not write a story if I am uncomfortable with it or it will wind up being too long.


	2. Purple is the Color of Passion (3)

Purple is the Color of Passion

Number 3-Requested by Guest.

It was the morning of February 14th on the North Western Railway, and James awoke feeling quite sunny. It was Valentine's Day on the island! James was quite stoked up on steam when he arrived at the shunting yards to pick up his coaches. He was taken by surprise though when his coaches were shunted not by Stanley as they usually were, but by Thomas instead.

"Oh! Hello, Thomas! Good morning," James said, surprised to see the blue tank engine up early. "How come you're on shunting duty today?"

"Oh, it's only for the morning. I have a passenger train starting at noon, so I'll be done by then. But until noon, I'll be at your service," Thomas said, smirking dramatically. James couldn't help but laugh.

"Thomas, you always have been quite a funny little engine!" He laughed, smiling at the smaller engine. Thomas beamed, and his cheeks went pink.

"It's really nothing," Thomas said. "You're quite funny yourself."

James shrugged, "It comes naturally I suppose," Thomas laughed.

"Alright, Mr. Splendid," Thomas teased. "I've got your coaches waiting for you, washed just the way you like them, do you want them or not?" Thomas laughed. James laughed too and puffed round to the front to collect them.

"Bye, James," Thomas said, beginning to puff away just as Percy pulled up.

"Bye, Thomas, don't stop being splendid like me!" James replied. Thomas blushed and smiled.

Percy couldn't help but grin a bit as Thomas puffed off. The moment he was out of view, Percy smirked at James, moving his eyebrows up and down.

"What?" James asked.

"Oh, you know what." Percy giggled.

"No, I don't. How can I know what what is, if you don't tell me?"

"You know he has a huge crush on you, right?" Percy said, laughing a bit. James felt his face heat up and turn red.

"Wh-What?"

"Surely you've noticed! The red face, the laughing, the smiles and glances, he's totally into you!"

In all honesty, James _had _most certainly noticed, but he wasn't certain about whether or not it was truly a crush or something else. Percy's fit of giggling told him that it most certainly was a crush.

"Oh, w-well, I suppose I have, but—"

"And you want to know what else?" Percy said, grinning wildly.

"What?" James asked. Percy paused for a moment, smiling, and beginning to puff away.

"I think _you're _into him too," And Percy puffed away, still giggling a bit. James tried to stutter out a response, but couldn't think of one. Instead, he could only admit to himself that Percy was right and smiled and blushed and he thought of Thomas. After all, red and blue did make the most passionate purple together.


	3. Snowy Days (12)

A/N: Oh boy, have I got some explaining to do. So, yes, I haven't posted a story since before Valentine's day and I'm just posting one now, and I am _so sorry_ that this took so long, especially for such a short story. I have just been astronomically busy with academics as spring break is around the corner and dealing with some mental health troubles gave me writer's block. I apologize for this having taken forever and I promise you that I'll try to get some more chapters and stories up once Spring Break clears some free time for me.

Number 12-Recommended by: Goldsaddletank

It was a wispy winter evening in the Blue Mountain Quarry, and Sir Handel and Peter Sam were just finishing up their last few jobs for the day. A breeze washed over them, and Sir Handel audibly shivered.

"Blimey! I swear, it gets colder and colder every day!" He complained. Peter Sam smiled.

"It is November after all," Peter Sam said. He looked up at the sky. "Oh, I do hope it snows!"

"I don't." Said Sir Handel. "I hate the snow. It's cold and wet and miserable."

"You didn't use to hate snow, you used to love it just as much as I do when you were younger." Peter Sam argued.

"Well, I don't like it now." Sir Handel said. Peter Sam rolled his eyes but still smiled.

"I still hope it does. I've been waiting all winter for snow." Peter Sam said hopefully. Sir Handel scoffed.

"You're weird." Sir Handel mumbled, heading back to his shed. Peter Sam sighed, and followed behind. It was almost as chilly in the sheds as it had been out on the rails, exposed to the air, but the engines supposed it'd be better than sleeping out in the cold with nothing. Peter Sam grew weary and was asleep before he even realized.

It was very dark when Peter Sam opened his eyes. Was it morning already? No, even for winter, it was far too dark to be a reasonable time to be awake, something else had woken him up. Peter Sam blinked his blurry eyes and just barely made out small, almost weightless objects floating and twirling down from the sky. Snow! A snowflake landed on his face and Peter Sam grinned excitedly, it hadn't snowed in ages!

"Sir Handel, Sir Handel!" Peter Sam whispered excitedly. "Wake up! Wake up! It's snowing! It's finally snowing."

Sir Handel, who, from the sound of his snores, had been sleeping very heavily, groaned and slowly blinked open his eyes.  
"Wh-What?" He mumbled.

"It's snowing!"

"What time is it?" Sir Handel moaned, looking around. "Peter Sam, it's two o' clock in the morning…"

Peter Sam didn't pay any mind, and simply chuckled as his grumpy and tired brother went back to sleep.


	4. Don't You Smile? (11)

Duncan X Rusty Number 11  
Recommended by: metalcharis5

The quarry was hot under the cloudless sky, and noise was everywhere. Engines and trucks rolled to and fro, and nothing was still. Machinery rumbled and banged loudly. Duncan was bustling about with trucks full of slate, dropping them off and picking them up. On and off the incline, full and empty. It was a bit monotonous but Duncan didn't really notice. Though he was getting through his work just fine, his mind was on other things. Particularly Rusty. Though he hadn't thought much of the little works diesel when they'd first met, lately Duncan simply couldn't seem to take his mind off of him. It made no sense to Duncan as to why his mind always tended to wander to the orange engine though. Sure, Rusty was kind, and sweet, and caring, but that was all wasn't it? Duncan bit his lip thinking. He'd always found it sort of odd how his mood tended to perk up whenever he was around Rusty, and his boiler often bubbled just at the thought of Rusty. Duncan wasn't used to feeling this way, and tried to keep his mind off of it, but it just continued to drift back to where it always did. Oh, why was it so hard to keep his mind off of him? He was only a-

"Hello, Duncan,"

The familiar voice caused Duncan to flinch and snap out of his daydreaming. Rusty sat there, waiting patiently.

"Oh, erm, hi, Rusty," Duncan replied, muttering more than speaking.

"Thinking about something?" Rusty asked. Duncan fought off blushing. He bit his lip.

"You could say that." Duncan replied. "What are you waiting for here anyways?"

"Your trucks, remember? That's the whole reason you brought them here." Rusty said, laughing a bit. Duncan felt a bit silly, remembering why'd he'd taken the trucks in the first place.

"Oh, right," Duncan mumbled. He hastily went around and left the trucks behind Rusty. "I swear Rusty, I'd forget m' own wheels if they weren't attached to me."

"I'm pretty sure that you'd notice if you did." Rusty joked. Duncan smiled as the points switched. He looked up to see Rusty grinning and giggling a bit at him. Duncan was confused.

"What?" Duncan asked.

"You know," Said Rusty, grinning a bit as he rolled away. "you're pretty cute when you smile, you should do it more often."

Duncan blushed bright red at once. Flustered, he had no response. Rusty just had to giggle. Duncan laughed nervously, not looking up from the ground.

"Your laugh's even better." Rusty said, slipping off to make his next delivery. Duncan went even redder, but just couldn't help but smile. Being complimented didn't usually illicit such a reaction from him, but getting two from Rusty, well, it just made his boiler fizz a bit. Duncan smiled a lot more for the rest of the day.


End file.
